


Unreal

by nokoros_homosexual_adventures



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Blood and Violence, Comfort/Angst, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, M/M, Major Character Injury, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokoros_homosexual_adventures/pseuds/nokoros_homosexual_adventures
Summary: Kuron is here, and he wants blood.





	Unreal

Shiro didn't know how long he had been roaming the dark hallways. He couldn't even tell if they were real hallways- the ship's hallways -or the tombstones inside of his conscious. All he knew is he was thirsting for something. His feet seemed to carry themselves through the shivering cold, leading him along. Somewhere, he could sense a throbbing warmth- pulsing, yet gentle. It reminded him of something he couldn't recall in his headspace. 

As he moved, eyes bloodshot, trained on nothing at all, he felt his own heart try to leap out of his skin. It was so utterly painful- he felt the overwhelming need to give someone the pain he was in. He was swirling down his own whirlpool, manmade, and he didn't know how to stop it. His skin felt cold, racking blue up his spine. He started to become lost in himself- no, he was not himself. He was burying himself inside of the darkest, deepest crypts while he let the one thing he promised to never let out right into the open. He was ashamed, but he could hardly tell over the numbing pain. In just, he had realized his thirst.

Blood. 

He wanted, craved blood. He wanted someone to know what it was like to be lost in agony. 

It was so, _so_ very overcoming. He couldn't think- he didn't need to. He knew one thing, simply. It was time for those he loved to face the demons he had let rip him to shreds to save them. Somewhere, he could hear himself- the _real_ self -protesting. He loved his new family with such vivid intensity that it hurt, and he wanted nothing more to keep them safe forever. However, his voice was drowned out by the raging bloodlust.

He felt the warmth again, still so far away, yet so close. He wanted that, but he didn't know how. He chased the feeling, even if on slow feet, his body was racing. Time seemed to shrink as he barreled towards what he could only describe as death. If he were to die, someone else must with him.

_Lance._

Suddenly, the warmth was so incredibly _there_. It burned like fire, satisfying the need he felt, and yet, it was not enough. He wanted to rip into it, feel it from the blazing source. 

_It was Lance._

His feet moved faster now, no longer sluggish with disdain. He had purpose, he had a need to clean this feeling from his bones. Strip it away. Something not unlike a growl ripped off his tongue. 

He could still hear himself, yet now he was screaming, loud, loud, loud. He begged for his feet to stop moving. It truly was Lance, his love, and here he was, so close to his death, so close to giving Lance his death. Everything was blackened, dizzy, and he prayed like he never had before that it would stop. 

_Please, oh, God, please... help me._

Lance heard the growls branding his throat, and his warmth fizzed into frigid worry. Terror. 

_Lance... help me!_

His hands were wrapped around Lance's neck and they were on the ground before he could even breathe.

"Shi- Sto-" Lance kicked at Shiro's thighs, hands wrapped around his own. 

Lance burned so hot, the flames licked Shiro's face. All of him, deep in the crypts, behind his eyes, all of him wanted the burning to stop. It was so much more than he could take. His fingers flexed tighter around the soft skin- the skin that was marking purple, fading blue.

Everything inside of him fought. He wanted- he didn't want -Lance to die. He didn't even know what to feel anymore as Lance stopped fighting, hands falling to hit cold tile.

_Hot. It's so hot._

Shiro's hands flew off of his neck like he was fire- he _was_ fire. It hurt his hands just to touch him. Lance gasped for air and recoiled, getting as far away from Shiro as possible. 

Shiro was afraid- real, true Shiro was afraid. He didn't, he couldn't, so he curled into himself, head against the ground, hands wrapped around his own neck.

_Help me. Please._

He was stranded in the cold, alone, so isolated. 

And there they were, in a wind of sensation, there were the hands. They settled around his face, brushing away the sweat and blood from his cheek. 

"Sh...Shiro?" His voice rasped, but it was still so soft. Shiro felt like crying, his head burned and throbbed in pain. He barely managed to scrape to the surface, back into his own body.

"Help... me." His own voice was even softer than Lance's, almost silent, but Lance heard him. He was being pulled away from the floor and into Lance's arms. 

"Come back to me, Kashi. You're gonna be okay." Shiro shivered under the persisting pain. Lance soothed the flames like an ocean. He wiped away the blood on Shiro's face, and with it, the agony. 

He didn't want to hurt him anymore. He felt like himself again, even if ragged. 

"I'm so- sor- sor..." 

"It's okay, it's okay. Just breathe." Lance let his lips press against Shiro's forehead, and the pain seemed so much less overwhelming. Easy.

"I love you. You're safe now."

"You're here now, Shiro."


End file.
